


Are You Bananas

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable!Luffy, Alternate Universe, Completely fluff, Cute!Law, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Being an Idiot, M/M, Meaning, crazy sudden thought, overfluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Usopp gives Luffy an idea, and now, Luffy can't get it off his mind. Of course, he won't wait until tomorrow to do it. And nothing can stop Monkey D. Luffy.





	Are You Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawlawlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/gifts).



> I got an ask from @lululawlawlu with a sentence I will, as usual, give at the end of the fic!  
> As my beta is currently on holidays I want to thank @petiteneko for correcting me! The title was alos suggested by him.  
> Enjoy~

Luffy frowned, staring at the wall in front of him.

“Hmm..”

That was a difficult dilemma. He wasn't sure completely, but he had to try it. After all, he trusted Usopp and his opinion. If he _did_ say that was worth it...

_Yosh!_

Let's do it.

The boy stood up and walked through the room, only stopped at the very last minute by a sleepy voice. He had awoken his roommate.

“Wha- What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the night now,” Zoro groaned.

“Shishishi,” Luffy's laugh replied. “That's a secret.”

His friend raised an eyebrow.

“A secret?”

“Well, not really. But you don't care, right?”

Zoro shrugged.

“As long as you don't burn the flat down.”

“Don't worry, won't happen!”

“Hope so,” he said before falling asleep again.

“Night!”

Luffy opened the door and closed it behind him. He hummed as he scurried down the hallway, not really worried about waking his neighbors up. Being loud wasn't something he normally was concerned with. They were used to it by now.

He left the building soon and starting to hum one of Brook's songs. He felt light, so light – and happy. His smile reached the corner of his ears.  
In the streets, a woman looked at him and frowned, whispering something he didn't hear nor care about. He was on his way to see _him_ , after all. It had been a while since they last saw each other and it was about time Luffy visited him.

Finally, he arrived in front of the building his boyfriend was staying in. Luffy’s lips twitched in a smile that definitely said this was not-a-good-idea as he picked some pebbles on the road and just _threw them_ at a window.

He missed a few times, being too eager to talk to him than being accurate. Cautious wasn't a word he was familiar with.

“What the _fuck_ are you _fucking_ doing?!” A guy with red hair and piercings shouted. “What you think you are, some _freaking_ Romeo asking your Juliet out?! Throwing stones at people's windows- I'm fucking gonna throw the damn _moon_ at your face Mugiwara!”

Obviously, Luffy laughed in reaction to those words, which pissed Kid even more than he already was.

“Sorry my bad, I was just trying to get to Torao's!”

“The _fuck's_ Torao?!”

“My boyfriend~!”

The guy seemed even more disgusted just looking at the dumb and genuine happiness on Luffy's face. _Urg. Fools in love._ That _stank_.

“If you hit just _one more time_ my window I'll fucking kill you, understand?”

Luffy nodded, and looked like he hadn't listened at the same time. The red-haired sighed in anger and closed his window. He would have killed that twat right away on another day but he really wanted to get some sleep tonight.

After a few more tries, Luffy grew bored. His last shots had only hit Law's window, but he didn't appear. Now that was bothering him.

“What, has he gone deaf?” he pouted.

Well, guess there was no other way to solve this. He dropped the rest of his pebbles and stood in front of the wall. And just like that, started to _climb_ it.

Torao was on the second floor, though, so that was okay. The building had what, five stairs? Second floor was okay.

 

*** * ***

 

People could be so _noisy_ sometimes during the night. Law turned for the umpteenth time on the other side of his bed, trying to go back to sleep and ignore the rest of the world. Not that he'd slept a lot anyway. He was used to insomnia. But still, he hoped that'd change one day. Today was obviously not that day, though.

“Knock knock!”

Urg. Was he dreaming now? What kind of dream started like this? “Knock knock”? That was-

“Knock. Knock!”

He grumbled.

“Who's this?”

“Luffy!”

He suddenly pushed away his sheets and turned to the window, as he realised how _too_ _real_ and _possible_ this was.

Damn it.

There was a head, smiling widely to him, with a straw hat on, waving at him.

_Mugiwara-ya, no._

_Mugiwara-ya, why._

_Mugiwara-ya, how._

He almost thought he was naked, too, but _fortunately_ he had put on his shorts. He could have been naked all right. He expected everything and anything with this boyfriend of his.  
He took at look at the hour.

4 freaking am.

“What on Earth are you doin-” suddenly he realized something else pretty important “-fuck this is the second floor what are you doing?!” he stumbled as he ran to the window to open it.

“Shishishi, you worried Torao?”

“The fuck I am, I don't want a dead body in front of my building. People'll think I pushed you.”

Luffy chuckled as he crawled in.

“You lyin',” he touched Law's nose and Law didn't know how to feel about that. “I know you care.”

The man sighed. Even if he was... Of course he did...

“What are you doing here anyway? It's late. I was trying to sleep.”

Luffy moved to his bed and sat on it, still grinning like a madman. His boyfriend- he really was way too expressive. And this joy of his was almost contagious. Or, on the contrary, really pissing people off. Was the case with him from the beginning.

He just got used to that.

“Let's go buy ice-cream!”

“Wha-What?”

“Let's go buy ice-cream!” he repeated as he started to play with the sheets.

Law sat down on his desk's chair, facing Luffy.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah!”

He covered his face with his right hand, and laughed. Luffy's attention came back to Law, surprised.

Law's laugh... He had a little smile, a smile different from the others. A smile which meant “I love you so much. I love the way you laugh. I love you. You're warming my heart, just being around me. I want to be the one making you laugh forever.” … Or something like that.

“Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream.. ?” Law finally asked.

“I do!” The straw hat proudly replied.

“But- whY?”

Luffy shrugged.

“We haven't seen each other for a while now.”

“It's been only two days.”

“That's a long time.”

“And why ice-cream?”

Luffy laid down on the mattress.

“Usopp told me he tried chocolate and banana and that it was the perfect combination! Chocolate always makes me thirsty after all.”

“And banana solves the problem?”

“According to Usopp!”

“I'm not sure that's the _best_. Lemon could be great too for thirst.”

“Lemon and chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“Weird mix.”

Luffy stood up again.

“Well, let's check it out!”

“Please- put a shirt on beforehand. I mean- you've just put on your shorts. Nothing else.”

“Oh right,” Luffy looked surprised. “I didn't notice.”

How could you not notice that kind of thing...?

Once he put a shirt on, Luffy stretched out his hand, offering Law to go with him. Still a bit reluctant – he... wasn't used to Luffy's easy touch yet – he took it, and didn't let go. Even before the ice-cream store. Because, holding hands with Luffy was one of the greatest feeling ever. And he wasn't ready to be the one breaking this moment yet. However, Luffy did when they started talking to the seller – who was, yes, selling ice-creams at... 5am, now – that was perfectly normal. They argued about whether chocolate had to go with banana or lemon. Once again, normal day.

“Why not choosing all three of them?” the guy asked.

“No,” Luffy said with convictions. “I'm gonna listen to Usopp and take banana and chocolate. Torao you take chocolate and lemon!”

“But I-”

“Coming right away then!”

_He didn't say he wanted chocolate. He didn't want to mix those tastes._

Whatever...

When they got their ice-cream, Luffy looked at Law just like a puppy asking for food. No way. He didn't do it again, did he...?

“You didn't take your wallet. You crawled through my window. And you didn't even wear a shirt.”

“I was too excited...”

That wasn't even an excuse.

“And I don't complain. I love Torao's shirts. Smell good.”

Law looked away, refusing to admit that was cute or whatever this was. His boyfriend was an idiot, and ruining him; he wasn't going to make him feel proud about it. Even though he didn't really need Law's approval to feel proud about it already.

He paid for the ice-cream, and both of them left to sit in a park not far away. For the first time since they started dating, Law took Luffy's hand first as they walked. The sun was going to rise soon now, it was pretty useless to go to sleep...

Usopp didn't seem to be wrong when he made that suggestion. Luffy's ice-cream did taste good, and the boy really enjoyed it. Lemon and chocolate actually tasted good too, but banana suited chocolate better.

They didn't talk a lot. That, however, was unusual. After eating those ice-cream, Luffy started to coil against his body. Without a word, Law embraced him, with all the warmth and affection he could give.

When the sun appeared, they had fallen asleep together on the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence was: “Who crawls through someone's window at 4am to go for ice cream?"  
> If you liked it please leave a comment that would really make me happy!  
> Have a good day~


End file.
